Goodbye
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: A short one shot drabble thingy. lea and isa basically with small axel, birth by sleep characters cept for axel. oh and its a song fic.


"Lea, Lea, LEA!!!" A blue haired boy yelled. His friend had been attacked by some… Black looking shadow creature, now he wasn't moving he was just laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

You lie, silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me,

"Lea!" The boy began to cry. No pulse…. No heart…. How could lea possibly live through this? The answer: He couldn't…He was dead... No doubt in anyone's mind about that.

The wind howling at the window,  
the love you never gave,

"Lea come one… Wakeup… Wakeup.. Lea please… You gotta wake up..." The boy cried shaking his friend's body lightly "Open your eyes you idiot…" He said trying to act funny while every sensible part in his body screamed for him to give up… So, why couldn't he? Was it because… Was it because he wanted to believe lea was still alive..?

I give to you,  
Really don't deserve it,

"Come one lea if you don't wake up... How… How will we overthrow the organization XIII?" He asked himself silently… He didn't know why but… he felt as though he had to bring that up, he felt as though if he brought that up that everything would be ok and that lea would laugh and sit up and say something like 'Got you!' but that wouldn't happen… Lea would never laugh again. He would never open his eyes again. He'd never move again…He was gone for good.

but now, there's nothing you can do.  
So sleep, in your only memory

Isa sighed trying not to cry, as he leaned over and fixed a strand of hair that strayed out of place on lea's face.

and weep, my dearest mother...  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.

Isa soon found out that he was crying when his tears fell onto lea's face making the illusion that he was crying too. Isa laughed half heartedly and smiled a little. Lea never did cry, but neither did Isa, now it was like they were crying together for one last time.

It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry,

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,

"Lea…Please open your eyes..." Isa said one last time. Why did it have to be lea? Why couldn't it be someone else?

Isa sobbed more. He wanted lea to open his eyes more than he had ever wanted anything to happen before.

So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,  
are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,  
maybe flying high, in the clouds?

Isa glanced up and saw the black creature that ad taken his best friends life. He growled, barely audible. Why did he feel different all of a sudden? It didn't matter only two things played in his head. 1: Protect lea. 2: Destroy the creature he hated so much.

perhaps you're happy without me...  
So many seeds have been sown in the field,  
And who could sprout up so blessedly,  
If I had died I would never felt sad at all,

Isa stood up and growled a little more, "You stupid thing" He nearly screamed at the black creature. "Look at what you've done!!!" Isa's legs turned to jelly and he fell to the ground, causing the creature to cock its head. Why wasn't it attacking Isa?

You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'  
where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?

Much to Isa's surprise something was happening to Lea's body.. The tears Isa had shed that landed on lea's face were… All disappearing except for two that had taken residence under lea's eyes.

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye  
It was always you I despised.

The two tear drops that seemed to stay on lea's face did something weirder than the others. They appeared to be sinking into his face, leaving two black tear drop shapes where they were.

I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no,  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye,

"Lea?" Isa asked paling. What was happening? Lea opened his eyes slowly, only to reveal a combination of blue and green eyes instead of lea's normal striking green ones.

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no,  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.

Lea sat up. "Lea? Who's lea?" He asked. Isa felt a feeling inside of him scream that the thing in front of him wasn't lea but he didn't listen to it. "You are. You're lea. Did you hit your head or something?" Isa asked concerned. "I don't know who lea is. I'm Axel. Not lea."

Goodbye.  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye

The black creature turned to axel as if asking for permission to do…something. "What is that thing?" Isa asked Axel. "It's called a heartless." Axel and lea both looked at the heartless, and than axel gave the heartless a small nod and it jumped forward onto Isa and ate his heart but right before he closed his eyes he heard Lea's voice "Goodbye Isa."

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye.


End file.
